The Future of Tethe'alla
by Padawan-Ami
Summary: Raine, Zelos, Genis and Shihna meet up after a few months have passed and decide to go visit Presea, Regal, Colette and Lloyd in Sylverant. They use the Tethe'all base to get there, but end up somewhere else...it's Tethe'alla. Then again, it isn't. Wher


.: Tales of Symphonia :.

Chapter I

The Beginning

Author's note: Dunno what happens at the end of Tales of Symphonia, so won't follow the Tales of Symphonia storyline completely.

It was broad daylight in Tethe'alla. It was a perfect day. Birds fluttered in the sky, momentarily turning invisible as it flew across the sun, casting large shadows on the earth.

People walked around Altamira, having a joyous time with their family and friends. No matter where you were, you could hear children laughing and screaming from across the water at the Altamira amusement park. It's the perfect weather to be spending one's time in this Tethe'alla city.

"Genis, hey, Genis!" someone called. Genis swivelled, holding a treat in his hand. He licked it once before speaking.

"Zelos? I haven't seen you in so long!" he said, running over to the red-haired man.

"I know! Missed me?" he asked, tussling the younger boy's hair.

"Of course I didn't!" Genis replied, laughing childishly as the warrior teased him.

"Where's your gorgeous chick of a sis?" he asked, holding a flat hand above his eyes, scanning the area. "I've seen a few babes around here, but none that looks like Raine."

Genis sighed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Why should I? I'm too perfect," Zelos said, before spotting Genis's older sister and running off towards Raine's direction. "Baby!"

"I told you-"

"Right. Professor," Zelos said, correcting himself before he had to withstand one of Raine's lectures. Raine shook her head as she and Zelos walked back to Genis.

"So, Zelos, what brings you here?" she asked, as the three walked towards the exit.

"Oh I don't know. It just seemed like a nice day so I thought I'd come over to Altamira," he explained, resting his hand on his sword's handle.

"You mean Altamira's beach," Genis corrected. _Where all the girl's hang out..._

"Of course," Zelos agreed, smiling sheepishly. "So, where're we heading?"

_We?_ Genis sighed.

"To our house," the boy replied, finishing his treat.

"Hey, guess what, Genis?" asked Zelos, changing the subject. Genis looked up at him tilting his head. "I bought a kendama!"

Genis and Raine laughed and said, "You what?!"

"A kendama! It was only about 10 gald, so it's really flimsy," Zelos said, grinning.

"And please tell me why you did that...?" asked Genis, giving him a sceptical look.

"The last time I saw the others trying it out, I wanted to try."

"Even after 'they rained upon your head?'" Genis commented.

Zelos chuckled. "Yes, even after that. I've even learned a few tricks!"

Genis and Raine stopped walking.

"Why don't you show us?" asked the professor, thinking she'd get a few laughs at Zelos' foolishness with Genis's mastered weapon.

"All right, I will!" Zelos decided. He fished around in his pocket and produced a very, just like he said, flimsy kendama. It was smaller than Genis's and it looked like it would break with the slightest touch. He started bouncing the ball on the end of the kendama.

"Aren't I good?" asked Zelos, grinning widely.

"What's the trick?" Genis asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey, don't push me! Great things take time!" Zelos remarked, holding up his hand to silence them. He continued bouncing the ball and then threw the whole kendama in the air and caught it in one hand. The others stared at him, wondering if this was the trick or he was going to do something else. Or both.

"Ta-da!" Zelos chimed, pocketing the toy. The others stood in silence. It felt like hours before someone spoke.

"Zelos, you're so cocky," Raine said, folding her arms and shaking her head. "Too cocky for your good, or anyone's."

"Only the cockiest!" he said, as if it were a good thing.

"Hey, Genis, Raine!" a female voice said. Genis was glad that someone had arrived to interrupt their conversation with Zelos. A girl dressed in purple came running over.

"Well if it isn't, Shihna!" Zelos said, running towards the girl. "How about a hug?"

"How about not," Shihna retorted, glaring at him momentarily. Zelos stopped in his tracks as if he'd been slapped. He hung his head and sighed sadly. "How have you two been doing?"

"We're great," Raine answered. "The people in Tethe'alla are really pleasant. We're enjoying it here."

"Although, I miss Lloyd," Genis said then added, "And Colette."

"Yeah, me too," Shihna said. "You know...why don't we go visit? We haven't been together for so long. We can go talk to Regal and Presea too! They live in Sylverant, along with Lloyd and Colette."

"That's a great idea! Can we, Raine? Pleeease!" Genis pleaded, clapping his hands together in a begging manner.

The corner of Raine's mouth rose as she was in deep thought. Her eyes looked down.

"Well..."

"Pleease!" Genis pleaded.

"Yes, Raine, pleeease!" Zelos chimed in, acting immaturely.

"All right." She looked at Zelos' sparkling eyes. "But that wasn't for you."

"Oh, you got me right here," he said, the corners of his mouth turning downward as he hit his chest with the bottom of a closed fist.

"Yes! We're going to Sylverant!"

:.End of...Chapter I

The Beginning.:

Author's note: How boring. Nothing happened.


End file.
